


Pensamientos

by rubinaberrie



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:49:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubinaberrie/pseuds/rubinaberrie
Summary: Anotaciones sobre cosas que ven los qunari en Ferelden, cuando van a investigar la Ruina.





	Pensamientos

(del diario de un guerrero qunari encontrado cerca del lago Calenhad)

_"... los humanos son demasiado distintos. Tienen costumbres diferentes entre ellos y no pareciera que cumplan roles determinados. No he visto un solo hombre guerrero aún, como debería ser. ¿Granjeros? Deberían empuñar espadas y no guadañas. Ese es su rol. No otro._

_"... Escucho a humanos hablar mal de otros humanos. Es evidente que los odian. Entre humanos se odian. ¿Y la unidad bajo una idea? Cuando vengamos a traer el Qun, eso terminará. Qué idea estúpida."_

_"...Están aquí. Los engendros tenebrosos están..."_

(manchas de sangre marcan el final del escrito)

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito en base a un Inktober allá lejos y hace tiempo. Cualquier crítica constructiva es bienvenida


End file.
